


Meet Me in the Dead of Winter

by americanhoney913



Series: Inktober 2019 [24]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardians of the Four Seasons, Day 31, F/F, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: InktoberDay 31: RipeIt is time for the seasons to come together again for the Winter Solstice.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Series: Inktober 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503164
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Meet Me in the Dead of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> The Four Seasons!
> 
> Winter: Charlotte  
Spring: Bayley  
Summer: Becky  
Fall: Sasha

The woman walks among the children, with red noses and squeals echoing as they enjoy the beauty of her creations. If one were to compare her to a human, she would look like Elsa from Frozen, at least in the way she dresses. Her hair, however, is blonde and her eyes are blue like crystals. Her dress fans out behind her and small ice flowers grow in her path.

She finds a tall oak tree and presses her hand against it. A portal forms out of the frost and she steps through into a grove of trees. The four main trees-- apple, oak, maple, dogwood-- represent the four seasons. Winter stands beneath her own bare tree, snow crunching under her bare feet and icicles sparking in the winter sunlight.

“There you are, Winter,” a soft voice, almost like a gentle breeze, whispers. “I thought you’d be late again.” The woman speaking is a brunette, all types of flowers braided into her hair. Her eyes are also a soft brown and her dress is of the earth, just like Winter’s is of ice. There are small pieces of grass sticking out the hemp that makes up the weave of the dress. Ripe berries grow from the cape draped over her shoulders and she smiles as Winter reaches out to pick one, tossing it into the air and catching it in her mouth. Spring stands beneath a flowering apple tree, the leaves creating patterns on the ground.

“Isn’t it beautiful, Spring?” Winter asks, waving her hand at the beauty through the portal. A small icy wind flies out from her movement and the children in the portal cry out in joy.

“It’s cold,” Spring comments, wrapping herself within a warm cocoon of spring winds by swirling her fingers for a moment to create her own breeze. “Your father has outdone himself this year.”

“Yes, Boreas has done good for the people. I’ve heard their praying for a white holiday and it has been granted.” She turns to where her sister season is standing on a patch of muddy ground, flowers popping up around her. “What of Zephyrus?”

“He promises an early spring this year,” Spring nods her head, “and it will be warm.” She laughs. "Zeus himself has promised much rain, which the children always love." Winter and Spring, of all the seasons, love the children. Summer and Fall do as well, but Spring and Winter go out among them and play with those that can see them, that believe in their Jack Frost and their Elsa and their Easter Spirit.

“Your father is far kinder to the morals that me or mine.” Winter sighs. “They love the winter, but soon tire of it. And you, Spring, the mortals love you.” The blonde turns away. “We are missing two of ours.”

“Hello, ladies,” a suave voice comes from the southern edge of the clearing. A woman steps out of the maple tree, hair a tree bark brown and her clothes matching her designation. As the child of Notos, the woman wears tight brown leather pants and a short sleeve T-shirt with orange, yellow, and red leaves printed on it. And with her comes a wind full of chill but also the smallest sliver of Summer's warmth, which makes both Spring and Winter shiver.

“Fall," Winter says, “you’re late.”

“Not as late as Summer,” Fall comments, looking around. As she walks over to stand beside Spring, she leaves behind her a line of brown grass, melted snow making it a muddy mess. Fall steps up to Spring and gives her a tender kiss. “I have missed you, my fair Spring.” Spring smiles against her and Winter sighs, giving the two seasons a moment of privacy.

Walking away, Winter steps to the edge of the grove. Through her portal, she can see children being pulled away from the sledding hills by parents carrying hot chocolate for the cold bundles. There was only so much of her season mortals could take. Some animals even sleep through it.

“I knew I’d find you out here,” a warm voice washes over her. She turns to find a woman garbed in a thin white flowing dress stepping out of the dogwood tree. It wraps around her, defining every curve and dip, baring her golden skin and only covering to his knees. A golden wreath of olive branches sits atop her red locks, and her brown eyes glitter in the sunlight.

“Summer, you’re here,” Winter breaths, reaching out to touch the other woman’s arm. Steam rises up between them as cold and heat collide. “I didn’t think you’d make it.”

“Eurus let me go early,” Summer tells her. Winter reaches down to touch her cheek, heart fluttering when the shorter woman leans into her hand. “How late am I?”

“Not as late as you’d think.” She steps away from the redhead and takes her hand. “Let’s return before Fall and Spring create a small warm front.” She begins to walk, an icy frost trail covering Fall’s footprints. "The children will be so upset if they have a muddy holiday this year."

Summer grabs her arm before she can take another step. “I’ve not seen you since the Summer Solstice. As Fall and Spring have been left to reunite, so shall we.” Summer smiles softly at her, making her icy heart melt just slightly. “We will not meet again until the Fall Equinox, so we shall rejoice now in the depth of yours.”

“Summer, you’re too much.” Winter smiles down at her, wrapping her arms around Summer’s neck. “A poet of the House of Eurus.”

“No, my tall snowflake, your beauty shines like the summer sun upon the snow-covered earth.”

“Ton it down, Summer,” Winter laughs, cool breath washing over Summer’s lips. “You’re going to make me melt the snow.”

“Would be worth it.” Summer smiles. “For you, it would be worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. They're all talking about the different Greek gods of the wind, each one a different direction and season. I know they're definitely OOC, but I want to do something different. I know it's kind of a cheat because I only use the word once and not make the whole story about it, but sometimes that's the only thing that works. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
